The key macromolecules of living systems are linear biopolymers, and the sequence of amino acids along a protein or of nucleotide bases along a nucleic acid is the principal determinant of its structure and molecular associations, and therefore of its function. The information about DNA sequences, and also about translated protein sequences, is being collected at an explosively rapid rate. According to the figures compiled at Los Alamos nucleic acid sequence database, the numer of bases determined is doubling every year since 1978 and the total is already over two million bases. Despite this valuable body of information, our approach to exploit this is far behind. We are developing algorithms and software for analyses of proteins and nucleic acids, which are integrated on our VAX11/780 computer together with the databases for nucleic acid sequences, protein sequences, and protein structures. The analytical methods we are developing fall into three categories: (i) statistical analysis, (ii) sequence analysis, and (iii) structure analysis. We have started using this entire system for analysi of oncogenes. In view of the recent exciting developments in this area, our theoretical approach would complement experimental approaches and will provide experimentally testable predictions.